Through Rolling Thunder
by Umi Pryde
Summary: Amanda and Kurt are married. Both are unhappy and hurting. A storm is coming. Emotions begin to pour.


Disclaimer: X-Men:Evolution and characters belong to Marvel, I am merely having fun with the characters and fandom, with absolutely no profit beyond mere pleasure.

I received a request for a Kurt and Amanda story based on/inspired by the Garth Brook's song "_The Thunder Rolls_" from Nightcrawlerlover. This is what I came up with. Enjoy.

* * *

**Through Rolling Thunder**

Three thirty in the morning everyone is sleeping in the mansion, except for two individuals. For them it is a sleepless summer night.  
He can't bring himself to even enter into their bedroom. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he stands just outside the closed door, his hand barely resting on the doorknob.

He'd been walking through the mansion trying to forget.  
The halls had felt like a ghost town. There is a distant rumbling. The familiar sounds of a storm moving in. It would be the first storm since the day that never should have been. He can't bring himself to face her. Instead he chooses to teleport outside.

She is lying on the bed listening for any sign of him. Raindrops on the window can't mask the sound that he makes as he leaves. She fights back her own tears her heart torn between staying there waiting alone for him or getting up and chasing him down. She wants him to hold her. Tell her everything is alright. She has to know if he blames her but just doesn't think she can ask those words. Fearful of what he'll answer. Still she wonders where he is.

Lightning strikes light up the room and she sits watching the clouds darken, the rain beginning to fall harder. The night was doing all of her crying for her.

She gets up and walks to the window, hoping they'll be alright. She knew the risk she took in loving him. A lightning flash causes her to jump, she would have backed away from the window if she hadn't seen him walking across the yard. She ran out into the hallway as the thunder rolled.

She walks out barefoot in the rain in his old faded flannel robe. Another flash of lightning let her know exactly where to go. She headed for him wondering if he'd still be there. Hoping he won't just leave when he sees her coming towards him. The thunder rolls, the storm beginning to blow out of control.

He had taken shelter from the rain under the wooden gazebo towards the back of the grounds. His head was hung low between his knees. There was a storm of thoughts raging through his mind.

Visions of their marriage, right after they graduated high school. He had known then that he would never love anyone else as much after what happened with Apocalypse and the mutant hazing and protests that had followed. She had stood beside him faithfully. Always comforting him through his moments of depression and worry for her safety.

Lightning lit up the sky.

Then came the day the he had been called to the hospital by one of her college friends. She'd collapsed in class. He could hear the news they were given from the doctor telling them together that she and the baby were going to be just fine. That was the first they knew about it. It was unexpected, but never unwanted.

The thunder boomed in his ear as he clenched his fist tight.  
Still that damn day came last week that took all their happiness away.

No one knew she had come home early from classes and was upstairs asleep. Various doors and windows had suddenly burst open as the intruders began their assault. Most all the mutants were out at work or school. He had been on a bus, coming home from campus on the phone with Rahne who was having trouble getting the danger room simulator to turn on. He heard the alarms go off and then the line went dead.  
By the time he arrived, the intruders had left, with injuries, glass, and broken spirits all around him. That's when he noticed the shadow emerging at the top of the stairs. The fear in her eyes and the blood dripping down her legs, are sights he never will forget. Still, he's thankful she's alive.

Another flash of lightning as he yells out in pain.

She had been awoken by the alarms and had run out in the hall to see what was the matter when someone in black ran up the stairs and attacked her. She fought back as much as she could with the knowledge she had gained from living at the mansion and partaking in the self defense classes. It was hardly enough. They went tumbling to the ground. Then a young mutant came to help her. Through the tousle she was kicked in the abdomen and then knocked out cold. The young mutant managed to take out the man in black, but didn't make it and collapsed beside her.

Only two girls had died that day.

Sounds of her footsteps splashing towards him reach his ears. She calls out his name. His feelings of quilt rise higher at the sound of her voice. He recognizes the pain. Rumbling thunder sounds between them as they stand face to face. He turns his head away at the tears falling down her cheeks.

She walks right up to him taking her face between her hands and forcing him to look her way. The lightning flashes in her eyes.  
There is so much that needs to be said, neither of them know where to begin. And the thunder rolls.

"I don't want to go on like this," she finally says throwing her arms around his neck. "I want to..." her voice trails off as her body begins to tremble. He had reached up gently and embraced her. She lifts her head and speaks directly into his ear. "I need to know you and I are okay,... that we can get through this... that you don't blame me!" she cries out at last giving in to all the emotion and tears she had been holding in.

He can't believe his ears. And for just a moment he wonders if it is the storm. It felt like someone has gone and released the floodgate around his heart and he could finally feel hope pouring in. He held her tighter and lowers his lips to her neck.  
"I thought you blamed me..." he whispers, "because I wasn't there."  
She leans back in his arms and stares him blankly in the face.  
Another strike of lightning flashes lighting up the night sky.  
She begins shaking her head from side to side. His eyes growing wide.  
"Oh Kurt!" She cried, but this time with a smile on her face. He hadn't seen her smile for a week. "We've both been complete idiots!"  
"Ja, I know," he sighed wrapping her around with his arms and tail.

"Forgive me?" he asks her. She nods with a laugh.  
"You forgive me?" she asks him. He nods and as the lightning flashed they were gone with a '_bamf_'.

The thunder rolled.  
He tosses a towel at her as he enters the dimly lit kitchen. She's standing at the counter pouring them each a mug of coco. He takes the mug from her with a smile and takes her hand in his. And with the wind and rain still blowing they head for the chairs in the living room.  
Tonight would be the last night they would spend wondering what the other was feeling.


End file.
